Tubing, often made of a flexible material such as plastic or rubber, is widely used in the medical, pharmaceutical, biopharmaceutical, food and beverage and other laboratory environments. While the tubing typically serves as a conduit for fluid, occasionally it is useful to close the tubing, thereby stopping the flow of the fluid through the tube. To this end, various devices have been developed to close tubing. Many such devices include a moveable tube closing member having a portion engaged directly by a hand of a user to move the tube closing member into contact with the tubing and to close the tubing.